


let me be the fragrant taste your mouth desires

by jeonminies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Niall, Gratuitous Smut, Innocent Niall, Love Triangle, M/M, Styles brothers, Tears, They're not twins but they do look a like a lot lmao, and then there's cute sweet peach harry, cocky arrogant daddy harry, confusing i know, dunkirk harry, its hot to think of dunkirk harry/2013 niall/wwa bandana harry love triangle ok, messy relationships, niall will get so heartbroken bABY, wwa harry with bandanas and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonminies/pseuds/jeonminies
Summary: He can't help it.Everytime he walks in the room he's nothing but a stuttering and blushing mess. He wishes he had the ability to act all cool and confident in front of him.But he can't, especially when it's Golden boy, Niall Horan we're talking about.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back! with a new series so lets see! tell me what you think on twitter? @styIespez
> 
> i can't thank you enough omi and doaa for proofreading this and encouraging me to write again! Thank you to kiara who's my beta from now on :) enjoy!
> 
> and this is for you mckenzie.
> 
> this is what they look like:
> 
> [harry](https://67.media.tumblr.com/135f322eb0ab3ab1596a5dabf226c8ce/tumblr_nw9q8lYygK1s4hgdvo1_500.gif)
> 
> [edward](https://visualizing.fashion/wp/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/another-man-fall-winter-2016-harry-styles-by-ryan-mcginley-05.jpg)
> 
> [niall](https://media.giphy.com/media/TeD06dBwd0hd6/giphy.gif)

There he is.

The lovely Niall Horan that Harry only has eyes for. His hands grow clammy as he watches Niall look at his phone and giggle at what he sees, shoving his books in his locker.

Harry sighs and tell him that it's okay, he's brave and he could do it.

He saunters over to where Niall is and the beautiful bottle blond looks up, his wide blue eyes blinking up at him. Fuck.

"Harry." He smiles and Harry can't stop his heart from beating so fast. God fucking damn it.

"I-" He starts and Niall's brows furrow, hugging his maths book to his chest, he raises an eyebrow, prompting Harry to say something, anything with a small smile on his lips.

"I-Take care on your way home." He sighs out and Niall chuckles, stepping forward and tapping Harry's nose, making his face flushed with one touch.

"Always. You, too Styles." He says before he shuts his locker and waves good bye.

"You, idiot." He mumbles under his breath, running a hand through his curls before shaking his head and going back home.


	2. a small town dictating all the people we get around, what a familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have friends?" Edward blinks and then Harry glares at him. His brother chuckles and takes a napkin to wipe his mouth with before patting his back and telling him that he was just taking the piss. Like he always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you kiara for being my beta!! i hope you enjoy this chapter.

"You look like shit." Harry stops playing with his soggy cereal and looks up to see his brother who is fixing his tie in front of their mirror, and he rolls his eyes expecting nothing more from his older sibling. Edward's hobby was belittling him, it seems.

But he supposes he's right. He doesn't look okay because he was up all night thinking of ways on how to ask Niall Horan out.

He sighs loudly. The kind of sigh you do when you're inlove, and you just want to disappear into thin air and drown in all kinds of cute and lovely stuff. The kind of sigh that one tries to excrete and convey how much they're head over heels for someone, and the other person doesn't know it. The kind of sigh that Harry has heard many times in movies and things, but never paid attention to. It's just his luck he'd be the giver of the sigh now. 

Niall Horan is a boy, a very pretty boy, one that loves to wear pastel shirts, flowercrowns, and sometimes if he feels like it, he wears different kinds of skirts or dresses, as long as they're pastel. He is one of a kind, and his fashion is truly something to admire about. He was feminine, and no one ridiculed him about it because he was so beautiful. It physically and mentally hurt Harry to see his smile and his loud laugh and the fact that he's just a lovely person with a big heart.

He was so fucking whipped.

"What is up with you?" Edward muses, taking a seat beside him. Harry shakes his head and mumbles out a "nothing."

It's not that he and Edward don't get along. Well, they don't most of the time because his older brother has made it his past time to take note of what Harry does in his life and he means everything. He always seems to be there hovering and picking out his flaws.

He reckons it has to do something with their age gap but fuck that. He wants a much cooler and more supportive brother. People would die to have THE Edward Styles as their sibling but no, not him. Please take him if you please. He thinks.

"Well, you're just playing around with your cereal now. You're going to be late if you keep zoning out." Edward comments as he takes a bite of his healthy sandwich which Harry thinks is unnecessary as shit.

"I'm waiting for my ride." Harry deadpans, wanting nothing but for his brother to stop talking for once.

"You have friends?" Edward blinks and then Harry glares at him. His brother chuckles and takes a napkin to wipe his mouth with before patting his back and telling him that he was just taking the piss. Like he always is. 

He has friends, yes. Actually, he's quite popular in school, but Edward thinks he's nothing but lame and boring. It sucks to be the exact opposite of your brother, but at the same time he's blessed because then it means he's not a complete ass like him.

"Cancel it. I'll drive you. I should be on my way. Anyway, it's gonna be a long ride especially because I'm going to travel by car." He licks his lips and finishes his sandwich off, drinking his detox whatever the fuck it is.

"When are you going to be back?" Harry asks so that he's not taken aback like this time. He grabs a pancake and slings his bag over his shoulder. Edward takes a glance at his gold watch before they both head out together.

"I don't actually know, but I'll contact Des and mum when I do. What? You're gonna miss me?" He smirks, and Harry rolls his eyes as he opens the door of his car.

"You wish." Harry scoffs, furrowing his eyebrows and Edward laughs.

"Don't worry you're gonna see more of me when I finish our company's projects."

The thing is, Harry doesn't want to.

"I hope we never run out of projects then." He mutters to himself. He then opens his phone and looks at his camera roll where he managed to snap a few pictures of Niall. He looks so beautiful, and he doesn't even know it. How does he not? Harry thinks.

"You're hilarious, little brother." Edward starts the engine and drives on full speed. Harry buckles his seatbelt up. Believe it or not he's used to his brother driving like this. It's not that he's reckless, it's just they're both running late and there's no choice but to step on the gas and drive as fast ad he could.

"How's dad and- Natalie? Is it?" Again, Harry couldn't care less, but he doesn't want to feel awkward around Edward, so he allows questions to feel the empty void and lets his mind travel elsewhere.

"Oh they're fine. Des is proper smitten. I think he wants to propose to her, but fuck that bitch." Edward doesn't cuss often, knows he shouldn't because that's not how young successful CEO's talk. You should always be at your best and always talk like you're making business, but he can't help it.

"Oh wait. I already did." He smirks, fingers dancing along his lips. She's nothing but a gold digger and Edward wants to make Des see that but clearly their father is too in love to notice a thing. He's right though, he didn't even need to put alcohol in her to have her in his bed.

One night they were all alone, and he was interrogating her and the next thing he knows he has her bent over their glass kitchen table calling him daddy.

"Of course you did. You seem to have a problem keeping your dick in your pants." Edward was happy that Harry had no filter and is frank when it comes to him. Sometimes he needs to get some sense slapped into him.

"Have you even thought about what dad is going to feel when he finds out you're fucking his soon to be fiancée if what I see on facebook is correct?" Harry scowls at him. It's also a good thing that his little brother is mature and rational.

"They're not going to be married. I'm not letting him marry that bitch, and I'd be doing dad a favor. I bet I'm not the only one she's fucked, so you can chill." He takes a swift turn when Harry's school comes into view. He only has half a year left before he goes to uni, and Edward hopes he follows his footsteps like what he did when he went to college, so that he'll be able to teach him the ropes in managing a company.

Even though he knows Harry would choose drama and literature as a major, he just hopes that he'd take something with business and management.

"Oh come on. You don't want dad to marry her as well. We're a team here," he says once he finds a space to park his car, and Harry sighs because Edward is right. Harry and Des might not be the closest, but he still hopes the best for his dad.

"That isn't an excuse Edward." He emphasizes his brother's name and grabs his bag.

"I know it isn't but don't you worry she'll get what's coming to her." Edward's hand comes up to his hair and he ruffles it.

"Please stop." But Harry just sits and takes it. He figures if he's going to argue with him Edward is just going to tease him more.

"Look at you all rugged and handsome." Edward pinches both of his cheeks and he decides that that's the last straw and knocks his brother's hand off of his face.

"Thanks for the ride. Take care." He says flatly, hurrying to get out of Edward's car.

"Tell mom I love her and please do contact Gemma if you have free time on your hands. She tends to worry and fret about you, and I don't want her to contact you through me again, okay? Bye grumpy." I look back at him and nod.

He waves one last goodbye and finally drives off. Relief runs through my body as I watch his car disappear from view.

As I hitch my bag higher on my shoulder and turn around, I see none other than the beautiful Niall Horan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get a glimpse of liam and harry's friendship next chapter and oh some lilo fluff as well :)


	3. said I, said I adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He imagines making Niall laugh with his charisma (psh does he even have one?) and his handsome looks will sweep him off of his feet. He imagines Niall telling him how funny he is and how he always has a good time when it's Wednesday, knowing he's gonna be sitting next to Harry, talking to him and making jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey is anyone interested in being my beta? If so you can talk to me about it in twitter! @styIespez because Kiara is a bit busy at the moment :) thanks!

Niall is the epitome of beautiful, the definition of classy and sexy mixed together; he is every adjective related to beautiful.

Niall Horan, the only son of Victoria and Jeremy Horan was the perfect child one could ask for. He is intelligent, barely gave his mother and father a hard time, obedient, quiet and reserved, kindhearted and a boy who knows proper etiquette.

That's why it's no wonder that he is every teacher's favorite student, no one dislikes him in school and has both genders fawning over him. That also explains why Harry Styles doesn't stand a chance with the beautiful Niall Horan.

But it's Wednesday today and Wednesday means Harry gets to sit next to Niall Horan for an hour and a half. You could say Harry cherished these days above all. 

He watches the long and pale column of Niall's neck as he throws his head back laughing at what Jade said. His pink thin lips curving upwards as he tries to muffle his giggles with his fingers.

He admires how pastel pink compliments Niall's complexion so beautifully. He's wearing a sweater that reaches midthigh and black skinny jeans that cling to his legs like second skin. He's also wearing his favorite yeezys that are rosegold colored.

His favorite thing is the colorful flower crown that sits on top of his head. He looks like a princess, fuck he wants him to be his princess; he knows he'd treat him like one.

"You got a little- drool mate." Liam elbows him, snapping him out of his trance and Harry furrows his eyebrows, wiping the corner of his lips only to find out he has none and glares at his best mate.

"Shut up Li. Where were you? I thought I told you to pick me up early so that I won't have to deal with my asshole of a brother this morning, but no, of course you were a no show and I had to suffer listening to him being a complete dick." He punches Liam because he deserves it, and he can be mad just because he can. After all they are best mates for what seems eternity now.

"Lou was being a bitch man, sorry." Liam looks at him with his brown puppy eyes and sometimes he wishes he could be an asshole exactly like Edward, but he was just too nice. He might want to take notes about being the biggest dick to exist the next time he sees Edward again.

"That's alright, but be there next time." He mutters as they walk to their class. Liam grins and gives him a half hug patting his back.

"You're a true one." Liam whispers and Harry rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"I am but I swear this friendship will be over if you pull that kind of shit on me again. I wanted to pull all my teeth out listening Edward." They both head to their own seats and he groans internally when he remembers this was the class where he was seated beside Gigi and he'd have to listen to her rant about Zayn, her boyfriend for the whole hour.

He decides he's going to buy earbuds next time.

"So nothing has changed then?" Liam gets his wet tissues out and starts wiping his chair. His friend can be a bit of a hygiene freak, and he often teases him about it.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll change anytime soon, too." He thinks about his brother and how they seem to disagree about everything. Sometimes he really tries to see Edward's logic in things, but he just doesn't understand. Edward would rebutt and tell him he doesn't know anything especially when he's still so young. He keeps on saying that when the time comes he's going to have to grow up, make decisions as an adult and make some sacrifices.

He knows his brother was forced to be mature and to grow up in an early age since their parents divorced and Des wanted to at least have one kid on his side. They were all momma's boys but Edward knew Gemma wouldn't take Des' side, knows that it would look like she's betraying their mother and Des and him were never really close, just civil so Edward took one for the team.

That was why he wasn't entirely mad at his brother, that's why when he feels like he wants to punch him in throat for being such an ass, he doesn't because he remembers that.

"But maybe it's not all him, you know, I mean he wasn't THAT awful when we were kids, we argued a lot but it wasn't anything major at all. Maybe dad just wanted him to be that way? I mean he's the CEO of our company. Aren't all CEOs like that?" He brings out his pen and taps it on his desk, so much is going on, there are people who are messing about with paper and there were the typical girls who did nothing but gossip.

He can't wait to get out of this school. College students are way more mature, he just knows.

"Woah, you're defending him?" Liam blinks owlishly at him and he chuckles, throwing him a piece of paper as well.

"I'm just looking things in a much brighter... Perspective I guess? I should give him a chance and not judge him. Not his fault he was taught to be like that?" Liam laughs and shakes his head, telling him how he's too good for people, but he disagrees. He's okay yeah, but Niall Horan on the other hand is perfect and really is too good for everyone.

"I can't wait for chemistry." He blurts out without even realizing. His cheeks redden a bit although he shouldn't give a fuck. And he doesn't, but even that was unwarranted; he hadn't given his body permission to do that. Oh the things Niall made him do. 

He imagines making Niall laugh with his charisma (psh does he even have one?) and his handsome looks will sweep him off of his feet. He imagines Niall telling him how funny he is and how he always has a good time when it's Wednesday, knowing he's gonna be sitting next to Harry, talking to him and making jokes.

Harry chokes because no that doesn't happen, at least not in reality. He's a stuttering blushing mess compared to the aphrodite god himself, Niall Horan. Niall does smile and laugh though and not because they're throwing puns and jokes, but because he can't even get a word out when they talk. Damn it.

He can remember the time he first saw him. He didn't believe in love at first sight, thinks it's just a myth and quite rubbish but the first time he laid his eyes on, he was proven wrong. Shakespeare was right.

"I don't think Shakespeare was the one who said that, mate." Liam shakes him out of his trance.

"Huh?" He asks, dumbly.

"Stop daydreaming! Mr. Mcallister just arrived." He straightens up his posture and shakes his curls out of the way, looking like a proper student.

"Goodmorning." He greets and they all say goodmorning back. Harry looks around and sees Gigi Hadid twirling a strand of her hair while chewing her bubblegum quite loudly.

"Hey Harry." She grins and Harry tries hard to cover up his wince.

"Uhm- hey." He nods back and then goes back to writing notes before she can speak. This was a subject he was looking forward to studying, but ever since Gigi started sitting next to him he found it hard to focus.

"So Zayn and I broke up." She says after Harry writes two paragraphs of Mr. Mcallister's lecture. Everyone behind Gigi starts asking her why and if she's alright.

Meanwhile, Harry doesn't give a fuck.

"It's fine. Harry said I can do so much better right, Harry?" She looks at him, expecting him to say something, and he isn't one to be rude, so he fakes a smile and nods.

"You do, love." He says earnestly this time.

"Aww." Gigi smiles and flutters her eyelashes, and she's back to being annoying.

He sighs. He just wants to get to chemistry.

"I hate that we don't have chemistry together." Harry pouts as him and Liam walk towards their next classes. The day has been nothing but a blur and now he's on his way to Chemistry class, the familiar excitement and nervousness is being felt on the pit of his stomach yet again. 

He wants to puke.

Niall Horan makes him want to puke, in a good way of course.

"Bullshit. You love Chemistry and we both know why." Liam wiggles his eyebrows and he blushes, waving him off.

"Liam James Payne." A high pitched voice calls out, and it's no one other than Louis Tomlinson who was wearing the latest collection of Gucci from head to toe. He admires his taste in fashion just like his little darling, Niall Horan, and he reckons they'd own this school if they hang out, but Louis is a year higher than them.

"Love." Liam smiles opening his arms and pushing Louis' fringe off of his forehead before giving it a kiss.

"We have a date later don't forget." Louis reminds him and glares at him. He watches in awe how Liam handles his petite curvy boyfriend. It was amazing to see how total opposites complimented each other in more ways than one. They simply just balance each other out.

"I won't be late. I promise. Now go or you'll be late baby." Louis looks convinced enough so he kisses Liam on the cheek, tugs on Harry's curls and telling him to remind his boyfriend to wear something other than Nike or Adidas. Harry takes a mental note and waves goodbye.

"Now in you go." Liam says once they've reached his class and he rolls his eyes again but that doesn't seem to calm the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. It's like he's melting.

When he goes inside the first thing his eyes land on is Niall Horan who is busy writing something down with furrowed eyebrows, his tongue is out as he scribbles furiously and if Harry had his DSLR camera with him he'd gladly snap a picture.

Once he gets to his seat, Niall stops and looks up at him like a baby deer but then he relaxes when he sees Harry and gives him a cute smile.

"Hi Harry."

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/styIespez) if you wanna talk :)


End file.
